Koumi Oneshot
by chillheart
Summary: I'm not a fan of Koumi but I just needed to give it a go! R


A/n This is just a one-shot.

Izzy jumped out of the elevator and ran towards Matt's van. The rest of the digidestined sat inside. "This is going to be great!" said Izzy, "We talked our parents into letting us camp alone for a whole weekend!"

"Yeah, I know!" said Mimi happily.

The vans hot down the country road. The dust flew by and the kids were looking out at the woods and lakes. "Oh, Matt. This is going to be so much fun!" said T.K.

"I know T.K.! It's sure will be!" replied Matt.

The van stopped and all the kids piled out. Joe waited by the van for a few minutes, talking to his mom and asking for numbers in case of emergency.

Everyone had their own big tents except T.K. and Matt; they had to share one.

Tai tossed his tent onto the ground and it sprang up; fully put together. The rest of the kids did the same. Joe ran over with a cell phone from his mom and set up his tent.

"Hey everyone! Let's go swimming!" yelled Tai as the van pulled away.

"Great idea, Tai!" yelled Sora.

Izzy pulled two small, portable desks crossed with a dresser and shelf. He carefully set his laptop on top of it and began to connect to the internet. Suddenly Sora burst in.

"Hey, Izzy. Come swimming with us!"

"No thank you Sora, I suddenly feel like I'm getting the flu," replied Izzy, "I'd rather just rest here and watch you guys."

"Whatever," said Sora.

Izzy looked out at the beach were T.K. sat building a sand castle. Tai and Matt were in the water slapping waves at each other. Then Mimi and Sora walked out of their tents. They had really "grown" in the last year. Izzy zipped the tent down far enough so only his head was sticking from the tent. He stared at Mimi. "I'd sure love some of that," he whispered. The two girls lay down in the sand and put on sunglasses. "I don't feel so good," said Izzy as he laid down, "maybe I'll just take a nap."

That Night

Izzy quickly sat up, his heart beating rapidly. He felt wet and noticed that his covers were soaked. He had a high fever. "I can't breathe," said Izzy with a cough. He stumbled from his tent and walked onto the beach. He dunked his head under and kneeled there, wheezing.

Mimi suddenly woke up. She heard Izzy coughing and stepped out of her tent. The cool night air whirled around her. She and Sora had been waxing their legs and Mimi had fallen asleep. Suddenly Izzy let out a loud cough and collapsed in the sand.

"Oh-no, Izzy!" said Mimi as she ran over.

She flipped Izzy onto his back and looked for his pulse. He was still alive, but barely breathing.

"Oh-no, Izzy. Don't die on me!" said Mimi as a tear came to her eye.

"If you die now I'll never be able to tell you...well, I guess you can't hear me."

Mimi squeezed Izzy's nose shut and breathed into his mouth. Nothing happened. She tried again. Izzy began to cough.

"Oh, Izzy! Are you alright?" said Mimi with concern.

Izzy looked at Mimi. She was in a t-shirt and shorts, and crying.

"Mimi? What are you crying about?" asked Izzy started at the sight of her.

"I just didn't want...didn't want to loose..."

"Loose what?" asked Izzy.

"Ever since we got transported into the digiworld last year...I've kind had a thing for you."

Izzy's eyes widened.

"Over the time, I guess I've grown to...Izzy, I love you."

Izzy began to pass out again.

"Mimi, I...I feel exactly the same way.

Mime smiled and wiped away a tear. She began to lean in. Izzy began to get excited. They both kneeled there in the sand. Their lips met. They kissed quickly then pulled away. Mimi slowly put her arms around Izzy. Their lips met again. This time they both tightly squeezed each other and kissed with complete passion. Izzy ran his hands up and down Mimi's back and pulled away slightly. She then dove in again, sometimes missing the lips and hitting the cheek.

"Mimi, I love you," said Izzy gasping.

"I love you...Izzy" said Mimi . She lay back onto the sand and both sides wondered what to do next.

"Mimi..."

Izzy and Mimi kissed one last time, softly. Izzy looked down at Mimi. She smiled. Izzy lay down beside Mimi. She laid her head on Izzy's chest and looked up into his eyes. Izzy ran his fingers through her hair. They both grinned at each other, then looked up at the stars.

"Izzy, do you think we crossed the line?" asked Mimi.

"All we did is kissed, isn't that ok? We all turned 14 this year. Maybe we did over do it a little," replied Izzy.

"Just a little making out," said Mimi, agreeing with Izzy.

"Just to be on the safe side I think we better not tell anyone about this," said Izzy.

"Yeah," agreed Mimi.

Suddenly Izzy sat up.

"What's that sound?" asked Izzy.

"It sounds like it's coming from Tai's tent," said Mimi.

Tai walked out of his tent followed by..."Sora? We can't let either of those two see us!" whispered Mimi.

Izzy and Mimi crawled across the sand as Tai and Sora laughed and held hands.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who found out someone else liked them," said Izzy.

Mimi and Izzy got up and ran to Izzy's tent.

Izzy climbed in and Mimi quickly zipped the tent door down.

"Ah, Mimi?" said Izzy.

"Yeah?" asked Mimi.

"I really have a bad fever. We really shouldn't have done that," Izzy realized that that hadn't sounded very good, "I mean it's a good thing that we're together...but it really made my fever worse. I hope you don't get sick too."

"I don't care if I get sick. I'll stay here until morning, ok?"

"Thank you, Mimi. Love you," said Izzy.

"You too," replied Mimi as she hugged Izzy.

What am I doing? I've never done anything like this before. I'm so surprised at Izzy. I can't believe he'd do what he did. I can't believe I'm sitting here. I've never been this nice to anyone.

Mimi looked at Izzy's red, sweaty face.

"Get better," she whispered.

The next morning

Sora emerged from her tent and Tai from his. They walked up to each other and hugged.

Mimi slowly opened her eyes. She swallowed hard. She let out a quiet yelp as pain burst down her throat. She felt her head. She was burning up. Her shirt stuck to her and the tent seemed very hot. Izzy was laying next to her. He still looked just as bad as he felt. Mimi decided she needs to wake Izzy and talk about her escape.

"Izzy, wake up," whispered Mimi. Izzy opened his eyes, yawned and sat up.

"Mimi, you look terrible. I'm so sorry," said Izzy with a look of guilt on his face.

"I'll be ok. We need to plan away for me to get out of here," said Mimi.

"I think I have an idea..." said Izzy.

Mimi stepped out of the tent.

"Mimi, why were you in Izzy's tent?" asked Sora, immediately jumping away from Tai.

"He has a bad fever. He came to my tent a few minutes ago and asked for some medicine. I brought it over to him and I was just leaving," replied Mimi.

"Oh, that was nice of you," said Sora.

Mimi smiled and knew that Tai and Sora were hiding their relationship too. Tai was grinning.

"What are you looking at Tai?" asked Mimi.

"Mimi, you need to put some more clothes on," he replied.

"Well Tai, this is how I sleep. If you don't like it that doesn't look at me!" said Mimi as she walked off to her tent.

"Who said I didn't like it?" asked Tai.

Sora frowned and elbowed Tai.

Izzy finished getting dressed and walked out onto the beach were the rest of the group was eating doughnuts.

"Izzy, you don't look so good," said Matt, "and neither do you Mimi. You guys must have caught the flu."

"Think you can make it through the afternoon?" asked Sora.

"Yeah," said Izzy and Mimi.

"Guys, we have something to tell you," said Sora.

Mimi and Izzy sigh.

"Tai and I are going out," finished Sora.

"And so are Mimi and I," said Izzy.

"Izzy! You're not supposed to tell them!" yelled Mimi.

"Isn't it a good thing? Shouldn't we share it?" asked Izzy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Mimi with a smile.

Izzy leaned back in the sand.

"I just need...yaawwwn...to rest," said Izzy as he shut his eyes.

Mimi leaned back too.

"I need to go to sleep," said Mimi as she passed out.

"Oh, no! I think they really need help! Joe! Use the cell phone and call the ambulance, a parent, someone!" yelled Sora kneeling down by the two unconscious digidestined.

"Hang on you guys!"

Izzy quickly sat up. He was sitting in a hospital bed.

"Where is everyone?" asked Izzy with a dry throat.

"They're in the waiting room. Mimi is in the room across the hall," said Izzy's mom.

"Is she ok? Am I ok?"

"Well, sort of. You both have a bad case of pneumonia. You can go home this afternoon but you'll have to miss about 2 weeks of school," said the doctor as he walked into the room.

"Pneumonia!? I can't have pneumonia! We present our science projects this week. I worked hard on that computer project," said Izzy.

"I'm sorry Izzy, but..." started the doctor. The doctor continued to talk but Izzy looked across the hall at Mimi who was looking back at him. They both smiled.

Mimi reached for her phone and called Izzy. She pulled up her thick, pink quilt and squeezed her big white bear.

"Hello?" asked Izzy with a cough.

"How are you doing?" asked Mimi as she popped a cough drop into her throat.

"I'm fine, how are you?" asked Izzy.

"I'm getting better. Now we can talk for two weeks. It'll probably be better for our throats if we don't but at least it'll pass the time. Let's watch a TV show together," said Mimi.

"Great!" relied Izzy.

"Love you," said Mimi.

"Love you too."

Izzy sat down and began to type on his computer. He typed with a small smile on his face. He was going out with Mimi. He had wanted that ever since he met her.

"I hope Mimi is here soon," he said as he ran his fingers across the keyboard.

Ding! Dong! The doorbell rang. That was Mimi. Izzy walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi," said Mimi as she quickly kissed Izzy on the cheek.

"Mom! We're going!" said Izzy.

"Have a good time, be careful!"

"We will!" said Izzy as they walked out the door.

Tai and Sora waited on the sidewalk outside.

"Ready guys?" asked Tai.

"Yup."

The two couples walked down the street.

"It's good that a restaurant is right down the street from our apartments," said Mimi.

"It would be nice if Matt got a girlfriend too, then we could all go out places together," said Sora.

Everyone sat down and looked at the menus.

"Hey, I'm surprised they don't think we're too little," said Tai.

"It's not a huge, fancy restaurant, Tai," said Sora.

"Oh, yuck. This place sure has a lot of meat! They only have 4 different kinds of salads! Burgers, chicken, turkey, ham. They don't have many good non-meat dishes," complained Mimi.

"I'm sorry, Mimi. I thought they had more stuff that you liked. You like bread bowls, they have those," said Izzy.

"I guess. Sorry if I seem tense. I've been under a lot of stress lately. With my part in the play and all," said Mimi as she put her menu down.

"You don't seem tense," said Sora.

Suddenly the waiter walked up.

"Are you all ready to order?" he asked.

"You want to go first, Sora?" asked Tai.

"I'll have the chicken pita," she said.

"And I'll have a double cheeseburger," said Tai.

Mimi waited for Izzy to order.

"Go ahead," said Izzy.

"I'll have the salad bread bowl," said Mimi.

"I'll have the turkey cr...," Izzy looked at Mimi, "I'll have the same thing she is having."

Izzy leaned back in his chair and sigh.

After Dinner

Izzy opened the door to his bedroom and Mimi walked in.

"I had a really nice time tonight," said Mimi.

"Me too," replied Izzy.

Mimi sat down on Izzy's bed.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Want to walk home?" said Izzy.

"Sure, I'll just wait here," said Mimi.

Izzy walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Mimi noticed her name on the computer. She got up and walked over to Izzy's computer.

"Looks like this is to Tai... Tai, want to know someone who is really annoying; Mimi."

Mimi gasped.

"So he thinks I'm annoying. I got something to say to him!"

Izzy walked out of the bathroom.

"Hi," he said.

"Izzy, what is this?!" yelled Mimi.

"Listen, Mimi! I can explain! I was right in the middle of writing that!"

"Don't explain, just shut up," said Mimi, "You think I'm annoying? You're annoying! Your voice! Ick! And you're always on that damn computer! My something or other crashes, ooh, oh. Like I care! Why do you have your hair like that! Why don't you comb it?"

"Mimi, that message isn't about you!"

"Oh, no? What name is that?" asked Mimi pointing towards the screen, " what name is that? Mimi! I can't believe we did what we did on that beach. You know, Izzy, I thought you were different. I thought you were nice to other people."

"And I thought you were different Mimi! I thought you were a caring person who would let someone explain! Not someone who has a hissy fit and jumps to conclusions! You think all those things are wrong with me! Well believe me, Mimi! You're not that perfect either. What about your voice? And those pink clothes. What about that stupid cowboy stuff!" yelled Izzy, starting to cry.

"Shut up Izzy! We're through!" yelled Mimi.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" yelled Mimi, crying.

"Fine!" yelled Izzy as Mimi ran out the door.

Mimi ran across the street into the coffee shop.

She sat down at a table and cried.

"Izzy..."

Matt turned around.

"Is that, Mimi?"

Matt walked over to Mimi's table and sat down.

"Mimi, why are you crying?"

"Izzy and I had a fight. He was typing something about me on the computer and I yelled at him, then he yelled at me."

"Mimi725?"

"What?" asked Mimi.

"Nothing," said Matt.

"Why are you here?" asked Mimi.

"My mom sent me to go get coffee for her book talk group. She doesn't need it for an hour."

"Oh. Matt, I don't think I should have yelled at him like that."

"What did you say?" asked Matt.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Mimi.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Matt.

"Oh,no. You don't have to do that," said Mimi.

"Come on, I want to," said Matt.

"Mocha chino," said Mimi.

Matt got up and walked to the counter.

"Mocha chino, please."

Mimi looked up at Izzy's window and sigh.

"Maybe I should go apologize," said Mimi.

Matt walked over and sat down in the chair next to Mimi. He put his arm around her.

Izzy walked across the street.

"Maybe a nice, hot, choc lately drink would make me feel better," said Izzy.

"Mimi, you're tearing yourself up about this. It's not your fault. Just relax," said Matt as he held Mimi. "Matt, I really don't think we should be doing this..." said Mimi.

Matt leaned in. Mimi sighs and figured after that fight, Izzy didn't want her back anyway. They slowly kissed each other. Izzy still felt as if she shouldn't be doing what she was doing.

Izzy opened the door and started to walk towards the counter when suddenly he spotted Matt.

"Way to go, Matt. Now you have a girlfriend too," said Izzy.

Matt leaned back, exposing "Mimi!"

"Izzy! No! It's not what you think! Let me explain!"

"You didn't let me explain, why I should let you!"

Izzy turned and ran out his door.

Mimi jumped up and ran out after him.

"Izzy, wait!"

"No Mimi! No! No! No!"

Izzy kept repeating "no."

Mimi sat down on a bench.

"Matt..."

Matt ran out the door.

"Mimi, I'm sorry about all that. I mean I really shouldn't of-"

"It's ok. Izzy doesn't want me back now anyway," said Mimi.

Izzy slowly walked across the long harbor bridge. The night air blew through his hair. He leaned over the railing and stared down at the dark water.

"It's all Tai's fault. He told me to meet his friend in a chat room. Mimi725. Dang she is annoying. I was just trying to tell Tai that she was annoying and ask how he could stand her. I wish Mimi would have let me explain. Now she's with that little freak, Matt. I thought he was my friend...Why am I talking to myself? Why?"

Izzy put his hand over his face.

"Two can play at this game."

Mimi sat up in bed. It was Saturday. She looked out her window. It was a beautiful summer day.

"I was supposed to meet Izzy in the park today. Now I'm meeting Matt. Is this a good idea?"

Mimi got out of bed. She walked to her closet and looked around. Pink shirts, pink pants, pink dresses, pink socks, pink underwear, pink hair clips. Mimi thought of what Izzy had said in his room. "And I thought you were different Mimi! I thought you were a caring person who would let someone explain! Not someone who has a hissy fit and jumps to conclusions! You think all those things are wrong with me! Well believe me, Mimi! You're not that perfect either. What about your voice? And those pink clothes. What about that stupid cowboy stuff!"

Mimi shoved the pink clothes out of her way and looked in the back of her closet. There was where she kept her other clothes. She grabbed a green tank top and a pair of tan shorts.

"Good bye, pink."

Suddenly Mimi heard a knock on the door. It was Matt. Mimi tossed on her clothes and ran to the door.

"Hi, Matt."

"Hi! Ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure," said Mimi.

"You and Izzy be careful Mimi!" said Mimi's mom.

Mimi smiled. "She still doesn't know."

Izzy walked across the grass in the park. The birds sat in the ponds, the warm air blew, the flowers were bright; yet Izzy was unhappy.

"This stinks unless Mimi is here," said Izzy as he sat down on a bench.

Suddenly Mimi and Matt came around the corner. They were laughing and holding ice cream cones. Izzy frowned. The couple walked along the stone path and sat down on the grass by the pond. Izzy watched. He felt overwhelmed with jealousy. Matt slowly kissed Mimi. She playfully kissed back.

"You can't do that. She's mine," whispered Izzy. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw Matt into the pond. He wanted to cry. Mimi suddenly got up and headed to the pop stand. Izzy quickly got off the bench and ran behind a tree close to the stand.

"One coke please. Two straws," said Mimi.

Izzy rolled his eyes. Mimi paid for the pop and began to walk back to the pond. Izzy stepped out from the tree and pulled Mimi behind it.

"Izzy, I can't talk to you," said Mimi.

"Mimi, what you saw on the computer was complete misunderstanding!"

"Whatever."

"I'm sorry about what I said to you, Mimi. I guess I just..."

"I started it," said Mimi.

"Mimi, I want you back. I love you. Matt is just trying to grab you after a break up."

"Izzy, I'm with Matt now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Izzy." Mimi got up and walked away.

Izzy sat under the tree, unable to move. She really was gone. This wasn't something he could just easily work out. He looked down at the ground and sigh. Mimi was happy now. Now two people where going to play this game.

Izzy picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hello, is Becky there?"

One girl in his class had always liked him, and that girl was Becky.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Becky. This is Izzy. Lately, I've been kind of, well...I know you like me too and I was just-"

"Oh, yes Izzy! I'll go out with you!" said Becky.

Izzy grinned. He couldn't help feeling bad about this but he'd just have to live with it.

Mimi walked across the stage.

"Ok, now you are feeling sad because Romeo is gone. Get that sadness into it."

Mimi took a deep breath.

"Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?"

"That was good!" said the director as he walked across the stage, "that ends practice for today."

Mimi smiled and jumped off stage.

"That was great Juliet," said Matt.

"Oh, Romeo," giggled Mimi.

Izzy proudly walked down the street, holding hands with Becky.

"So, I hear you just got over a tough break up with Mimi," said Becky.

"I just told you that," said Izzy with a weird look on his face.

"Just making conversation," smiled Becky.

"What should we do tomorrow night?" asked Izzy.

"Let's go out to a fancy restaurant!" said Becky.

"Sure, that would be fun!" said Izzy, "how about..."

"Luigi's," said Mimi as she sat down in the movie theater.

"Sure, whatever you want, only the best, for the best girl," whispered Matt.

Mimi kissed Matt on the cheek.

"Sweetie."

Izzy combed his hair as he walked into the school auditorium. He had been waiting for this. He had even helped Mimi with her lines. Boyfriend or not he was going to see Mimi's play. He walked in and saw that everyone was already seated. He sat down in the back and looked up at the front row of seats. Matt sat, smiling at everyone. He was happy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, William Shakespeare's...Romeo and Juliet. Staring our school's best actress, Mimi Tachikawa!" announced the director.

Mimi walked out and the play got started. Izzy started at the stage but yet, Matt was still bugging him. He was ruining it. Izzy tried to forgot all about Matt, and pretended he was sitting in the front row, watching Mimi. He leaned back and tried to enjoy the show.

Becky walked into Luigi's.

"Table for two please."

"Right this way, miss," said the waiter as Izzy walked in the door.

"Oh, Izzy! You're here!" said Becky.

"Yup," replied Izzy as he followed the waiter to their seats.

"Would you like to order now?"

Izzy opened his mouth.

"No thank, you. We'll wait a few minutes," said Becky.

"This is nice, isn't it?"

Izzy looked across the room. Mimi and Matt were arriving too.

"Izzy? Izzy?" Hello?" asked Becky.

"What? Oh, yeah! I'm fine."

"Are you alright?"

"I was just...thinking," said Izzy as he watched Mimi and Matt sit down.

"You know what, Izzy? I have to go use the bathroom. Excuse me a moment," said Becky.

"Mimi, I need to go to the bathroom. Order whatever you'd like and I'll be right back," said Matt.

"Yes, time to take advantage of the opportunity," said Izzy, "waiter, waiter!"

"Yes?"

"Send that girl over there with the red dress a bouquet of flowers, from Izzy."

"We don't have flowers," said the waiter.

"You do up by the front desk!" said Izzy, "here, here's 5 dollars," said Izzy.

"Fine," said the waiter sarcastically.

Mimi looked around the restaurant.

"Oh, there he is. Izzy is here," said Mimi as the waiter walked up to her.

"Flowers from Izzy," said the waiter.

Mimi frowned.

"Thank you," sighed Mimi as she got up and walked over to Izzy's table.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Flowers. Sit down," said Izzy.

Mimi pulled out a chair and looked down at the table.

"Listen Izzy, I can't just leave Matt. I...I..." started Mimi.

"I love you, Mimi, I always will. Like I said, that computer thing was a misunderstanding. I need you back Mimi! Please!"

"Izzy! Get real! I can't! I guess I still kind of like you too, I'm mad at what you said about me though. I can't just leave Matt so you just deal with it!" said Mimi.

"Look at me! I'm sad, I'm desperate..."

Becky came out of the bathroom.

"Izzy!"

"You have a date? Man, Izzy!" yelled Mimi as she dunked the flowers into Izzy's water.

"Who was that?" asked Becky.

"An old friend," said Izzy.

"Why did you get her flowers? You like her don't you?" said Becky.

"Of course I...don't," replied Izzy.

Becky frowned and ran out of the restaurant.

Matt emerged from the bathroom.

"Is that Becky?" he asked as he ran out the door after her.

Mimi got up and followed Izzy as he ran out the door.

"Becky, I'm sorry! I just used you to get to the girl I love...her," said Izzy as Mimi walked out the door. Matt coughed.

"Ahem, I think she is already taken," said Matt.

Izzy ran up to Mimi and put his arms around her.

"Mimi that fight was just over a misunderstanding! I never wanted to leave you. Never! Never! I love you! Don't go anywhere, ever! Come back, Mimi," said Izzy, starting to cry.

"Oh, Izzy. I love you too, but until someone can prove your story I can't believe what you're saying," said Mimi.

Izzy ran to the pay phone, inserted his change, and dialed.

"Hello, is Tai there? Yeah, Tai! Do you remember when you told me to talk to Mimi825 and I said I didn't really like her, well you need to tell Mimi what happened."

Mimi grabbed the phone.

"I told Izzy to talk to this girl that is really annoying on the Internet and her screen name is Mimi725. I knew Izzy wouldn't like her, neither did I. I'm sure Izzy just hadn't been able to type the "725" yet when you say the e-mail," said Tai.

"Oh, thank you Tai!" said Mimi as she hung up.

She then turned to Matt.

"Remember what you said in that coffee shop? You said you knew about Mimi725! You lied to get me?"

"Well, I..I..." Matt started.

"Forget it," said Mimi as she grabbed Izzy and pushed her lips into his. She smiled.

"Glad to have you back Izzy. I love you."

"Glad to have you back, Mimi."

"Well, I guess they have someone? Want to go in and eat?" asked Becky.

Matt looked up.

"Yeah, sure."

"Want me to walk you home? Our parents are probably waiting for us to get home," said Izzy.

"Nah, let them wait."

A/n Hope you enjoyed it! ;D

Please review!


End file.
